


That voice.

by Amazing4Life



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: And masturbate, Drabble, Female Solo, Masturbation, Other, Pervert guardian, Voice Kink, Yeah I know he's gay, but a girl can dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazing4Life/pseuds/Amazing4Life
Summary: So I know he's gay but this voice line birthed a short fic that I needed to write. I haven't written fanfiction in nearly a decade but this inspired me."Take out the Servitor, and they starve." You know he's gay and he'd never look twice at you but hey a girl has needs.





	That voice.

“Take down that Servitor, and they starve.”  
The voice of Devrim Kay over the comms makes you shudder. A voice that smooth should be illegal. You try to focus on the task at hand, Taking down said Servitor, but your mind keeps drifting back to that voice. You know Devrim isn’t available. His heart belongs to “Mark”. It doesn’t stop you fantasising.  
The Servitor falls and Devrim thanks you for your efforts. You say nothing. Not sure if you can keep your voice neutral. Devrim doesn’t need to know, it would complicate things, but you need relief. You nip into a nearby cave and set your ghost to watch the entrance. You lean against the cave wall and your left hand drifts to your chest unlatching your armour so you can tease your nipple. Your right hand slips into your trousers. You hiss as you touch your folds. You’ve barely started and you’re very sensitive. Your middle finger delves to your hole to swipe some of the wetness there then back up to your clit. You moan as your finger touches your nub. Swirling around you recall Devrim's voice. It’s banal stuff, reports and info on Fallen, but to your feverish mind it’s like the best porn. That man could make algebra sexy. You use three fingers to add more pressure to your clit as you pinch your nipple. You can’t suppress the moan that escapes you. It’s not enough. You slide your fingers down and penetrate yourself with two fingers the stretch making you gasp. You imagine Devrim stood next to you whispering into your ear. The thought makes your hand move faster, your hips bucking. Your mind drifts to thoughts about Devrim and Mark. You know it’s perverted but you can’t help imagine Devrim in the throes of passion. You’ve pictured him on his knees sucking his partners dick looking up at him with adoration in his eyes. You add a third finger speeding up you movements, you're so close but you need a little more, bringing your left hand down to rub at your clit. It’s the push you need. You let out another cry as you come. Clenching on your fingers as you rub your clit through the sensations.  
You come back to earth and remember where you are. You take your hands out of your trousers and go about doing your armour back up. As you are just about to leave the cave your comms crackle.  
“ Having fun, Guardian?” Devrim’s amused voice comes over the comm. Your face heats up as you feel yourself go red from embarrassment. “ Next time make sure you leave the comm channel before you relieve yourself, hmm?” He sounds smug. He couldn’t know what you were thinking about . . . Could he? You reclaim your Ghost and transmat to orbit the sounds of Devrim’s chuckles only fuelling your red face further.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It has been a LONG time since I wrote fan fiction. I was on Fanfiction.net the last time I posted. I do intend to write a fiction with Devrim and his beau. Something a little less mean and more detailed. This was just an idea I needed to get out of my head.


End file.
